Paintball War
by The-Gray-Ninja
Summary: ONESHOT! One little paintball war turns into a bet. KyoyaxOc and TsubasaxOC


**TGN: Thank you to SkylarkoftheMoon for giving me a idea for a oneshot**

**Seanna: TGN (aka Cici Akiyama) does not own The Beyblade Metal Saga. She owns me and herself**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Paintball War**

**Seanna's P.O.V-**

" I'm so bored!" Cici exclaimed as the both of sat on the bench at the park. " I wish something exciting will happen." I said. Suddenly, we see Benkei and Kenta covered in blue and green paint.

" W-what happened to you guys?" I exclaimed. Both boys walked towards us. " Paintball War…" they said. Cici and I looked at each other. " Paintball War?" we said. Kenta looked at both of us. " No one didn't tell you guys about the paintball war?" he said. Cici and I shook our heads. " I'm surprised. Kyoya didn't even tell me." I said. " Wanna kick his ass?" Cici said eagerly. " Hell Yeah!" I said.

" You guys are gonna need these." Kenta and Benkei said as they gave them their paintball guns. " Thank you!" I said. " Cici, do you remember where is the old abandon construction site is at?" Benkei asked. Cici nodded. " The war is there." Kenta smiled. " Thank you!" Both Cici and I said as we ran to the construction site.

- At the construction site.-

" Well, well. We finally made it." Cici smirked as she looked the now colorful rails of the construction site. Suddenly, I heard a few guns cocking. " Cici! Duck and cover!" I yelled. Both of us hid behind a large rail. Once the unknown persons stopped firing their paintballs, Cici and I came back out.

" What the fuck?" I yelled. " That was us almost fucking your asses up with paintballs." a deep voice said. Cici and I looked up and saw Kyoya, Tsubasa, Tobio, Gingka, Yuu, Hyoma, Ryutaru, Masamune, and Tetsuya glaring at us.

Cici and I smirked as we cocked our paintball guns. " How about we make this a little more interesting, bro." I said. Kyoya raised his eyebrow. " What's the deal?" he said. " We form teams of three. First team to win will go on a date with us." Cici said. Kyoya smirked. " Deal." he exclaimed.

" Good. But we pick the new location." I pointed out. The boys groaned. " Oh shut up. You guys will thank us." Cici said. The both of us lead them away from the construction site.

-15 minutes later. At the forest-

" We're here~!" Cici exclaimed. The guys looked at us curiously. " The forest?" Kyoya questioned. "Yup. It's a wide area with lots of places to hide in." I stated. " That's true…" Gingka said. " Now that we're here, you guys can form your teams~!" Cici squealed. The boys looked at each other and discussed who was gonna be on who's team.

- Several minutes later-

Narrator's P.O.V-

After several minutes of discussing, they finally got into teams. On Kyoya's team was: Tsubasa and Yuu. On Hyoma's team was: Gingka and Masamune. On Tobio's team was: Ryutaru and Tetsuya. " Okay! We're read- huh?" Yuu said confusingly. Everyone looked and saw that both Seanna and Cici were gone. " Getting us in teams was a trap to run and hide!" Hyoma exclaimed.

" Hey look. There's a note." Yuu said as he walked towards a tree that had a note attached to it. The note read:

' _Dear boys,_

_Ha! You guys fell for it! We didn't really want you guys in teams of three! But anyways, which one of you guys is gonna catch us? Bet you guys can't find us!_

_Love, Seanna and Cici'_

" So we wasted all that time for nothing!" Masamune growled. " Oh well, every man for himself!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he ran off. " Sneaky bastard." Kyoya growled as he ran behind him. Soon afterward, everyone ran in different directions.

-With Seanna and Cici-

" Do you think that the guys are gonna find us?" Cici asked worriedly. " Don't worry Cici. They won't find us. They wasted so much time forming teams." Seanna said. Suddenly, Seanna and Cici heard a gun cocking. " Holy shit! Duck and cover!" Seanna exclaimed as a paintball nearly hit her as she ran behind a tree.

Cici on the other hand, cocked her paintball gun and shot a few pellets of blue and pink paint. Once she stopped, she looked up and saw Tetsuya and Tobio covered in blue and pink paint. " You two are out!" Cici exclaimed. Seanna ran beside her and smirked. "Good job. C'mon, let's keep going!" she said. Both girls walked.

" Those girls, crab…" Tetsuya started. Tobio's body started twitching. " Mission failed." he groaned.

- With Tsubasa-

" Where could two girls go?" he said as he kept running. Then, he heard the trees rustle. ' Must be the wind.' he thought as he kept running. He stopped as he saw a tree covered with pink and blue paint. " They went this way." he said.

" BONZAI!" A voice yelled as few paintballs hit a tree. " The hell! Who the fuck did that?" Tsubasa yelled. " Muhahahaaha!" Masamune laughed as he popped his head out of the tree. 'Oh it's just him…' Tsubasa thought as he readied his paintball gun and aimed it for Masamune. " Wait, what are you do- ahhhhhh!" Masamune was hit with a few purple paint pellets and fell out the tree.

" Too easy." Tsubasa smirked. Then, a few green paint pellets nearly hit him. " Goddammit Kyoya, stop stalking me!" Tsubasa yelled as he ran off. " Get back here, motherfucker!" Kyoya yelled as he ran after him.

- With Yuu.-

" Jeez, I'm bored." Yuu said. Then, he was hit with a red paint pellet. " I-I'm out?" Yuu exclaimed. " Never keep your guard down, Yuu." Gingka said. Yuu only glared at him. Gingka sweat-dropped. Then, Gingka was hit with a blue paint pellet. " Great." Gingka groaned. " Should've been looked behind you." Seanna mumbled.

" C'mon Seanna!" Cici yelled as she ran ahead. " Coming!" Seanna yelled as she ran after Cici.

-With Seanna and Cici-

" So Tobio, Tetsuya, Gingki, Masamune, and Yuu are out." Cici stated. " How'd you know that Masamune was out?" Seanna asked. " We haven't seen him in a while. And we past a tree with purple paint on the leaves." Cici stated.

" That means Tsubasa got him." Seanna said. Then, Seanna suddenly felt a strange presence. "Cici, ready your gun." she suggested. Cici nodded at readied her gun. Seanna did the same and aimed it at the bush. " Say hello to my little friend, Ryutaru!" Seanna smirked as she blasted the bush with grey and yellow paint pellets. A very (manly) yell came from the bush. Seanna smirked and stop firing. " Wow…" Cici gasped. " Come on. Let's go." Seanna said. Both girls ran off.

-With Tsubasa and Kyoya.-

" Damn. We've been at this for hours." Kyoya panted. " Yeah, where could those girls be?" Tsubasa said. Suddenly, a wisp of black hair caught their attention. " It's the girls!" both boys exclaimed. They both cocked their guns and ran after them.

- With Seanna and Cici-

They both heard footsteps. " Holy crap!" Cici exclaimed as a green paint pellet nearly hit her. " Cici hurry!" Seanna said. Both girls started to speed up the pace, but the boys were a little faster. " Dammit!" Seanna yelled. Then, both girls tripped over something and fell on their butts.

" Ouch…" They said. Their eyes widened as they saw the boys pointing their paint guns at them. " Gotcha." Both Kyoya and Tsubasa smirked. Seanna and Cici looked at each other and then looked at the boys.

Both girls started whimpering. " Huh?" Kyoya and Tsubasa said. "P-please spare us…" Seanna whimpered. " Y-yeah." Cici whimpered as tears streamed down her face. Kyoya and Tsubasa looked at the whimpering girls and caved in.

" Hey, don't cry." Kyoya said as he bent down to Cici's level. " Are you okay?" Tsubasa said worriedly. Seanna and Cici smirked and cocked their guns and aimed at both boys.

" Boys are really gullible." Both girls sighed as they shot colorful paint pellets at each boy.

- Several hours later at Kyoya's house -

" I can't believe that you guys tricked us!" Kyoya yelled. " Hey, you had it coming." Seanna stated. With that, Kyoya hit his younger sister on the head. " Ouch!" Seanna pouted. " Kyoya! Don't hit your sister!" Cici scowled. Kyoya looked at Cici and turned his head away. " Are you still mad that I tricked you?" Cici grimaced. " Yes." Kyoya mumbled. " I said sorry! What more can I do!" Cici said.

" Well…" Kyoya started as he picked Cici up and put her over his shoulder. " What the hell, Kyoya! Put me down!" Cici yelled. Kyoya ignored her and ran upstairs to his room.

" My brother's a weirdo." Seanna sighed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" she said as she ran towards the door and opened it. Seanna smiled as she saw Tsubasa. "Hi." She said sweetly. Tsubasa smiled and kissed Seanna's cheek. " Ready to go?" he asked. Seanna nodded as she walked out the house and closed the door behind her.

Rule 1 of Paintball War: Boys are really gullible when it comes to girls.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TGN: Done!**

**Tsubasa: Finals are this week, isn't it.**

**TGN: …**

**Kyoya: She's screwed.**

**TGN: -Emo corner-**

**Seanna: I know it isn't great like SkylarkoftheMoon's fanfic. But can you guys Read and Review?**

**Tsubasa: TGN totally forgot about Hyoma…**

**Seanna: Not helping!**


End file.
